


Собаки сходят с ума

by vogeltje



Category: Ford v Ferrari
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Missing Scene, Mostly Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, be ready for lots of car & racing references and metaphors, but with some kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogeltje/pseuds/vogeltje
Summary: Теперь отношения между ними — трасса, и Кен выполняет по ней один идеальный круг за другим.Жизнь Кэрролла Шелби с Кеном Майлзом и без него.
Relationships: Carroll Shelby/Ken Miles
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Собаки сходят с ума

Где-то в отдалении собаки заходятся надрывным бешеным лаем. Они как будто просят жалости и ласки, будто совсем сходят с ума.

Кен бьет тебя в лицо. Размашисто, уверенно. Он зол. И бьет, не сдерживаясь. (Но ты ведь привык? Такой уж у вас Кен — щеночек, ты же так его назвал?)

Это больно, конечно, но вместе с этим почти приятно — ему не плевать. А пока Кену Майлзу не плевать, вы оба живы.

Кен цедит сквозь зубы какую-то шутку с этим своим невыносимым британским акцентом. Папаша улыбается, конечно, но скорее из вежливости. Он не расслышал, не понял. Да и не слушал, не слишком-то ему интересно. Ты же — фыркаешь. Смешно. А в голове: _долбаный интеллектуал ты, Сайдбайт._

Кен смотрит исподлобья, и тут уже, как бы не хотелось, скрыть ничего не получается. У него темный, острый взгляд, который видит все. Иногда кажется, Кен понимает тебя куда лучше, чем ты сам себя понимаешь. С этим приходится жить, мириться, и однажды до тебя доходит — тебе это нравится. Так жить легче. Встречаешь этот острый темный взгляд и знаешь — про тебя все уже давно понятно.

Ты закрываешь глаза.  
Все это ложь, и Кена нет.

В последнее время Кена нет нигде, и его не получается увидеть в случайном прохожем, он не ухмыляется тебе своей ломаной линией губ из зеркала заднего вида. Кен больше не бьет тебя в лицо, не наваливается сверху, пытаясь придавить к земле, не швыряется в тебя гаечным ключом, не кусается, не рычит в ухо.

Это странно, и ты оглядываешься, проверяешь, не стоит ли он позади? Присаживаешься на капот машины, чтобы дождаться, когда он вернется из магазина (каблук цепляется за решетку радиатора, и ты опираешься локтем о колено; сердце бьется со странным надсадным усилием — впрочем, оно часто так делает в последнее время; твое глупое, слабое человеческое сердце). Ты завариваешь две чашки чая. Это странно, что Кена нет, и приходится повторять себе, приходится сотню раз себе твердить, что Кена нет. Вторая чашка остается нетронутой и медленно остывает.

Его нет, и это не просто — он ушел домой к Молли и Питу. С этим ты научился мириться, с ними ты давно сжился как с родными. Просто так устроен мир, хочешь иметь Кена Майлза, получай в придачу и всю его семью.

Это не просто — ему еще четыре часа катать. Это можно переждать. За этим хорошо наблюдать, Кен гоняет так, как не гоняет больше никто на всем белом свете, и пока он выполняет один идеальный круг за другим, стремительно проходя все маркеры, ты смотришь и вспоминаешь, как это — сидеть рядом с ним и чувствовать рев. Там, где уже не ясно до конца, это рев мотора или рык Бульдога. Это в машине тесно, или твое сердце решило-таки сдать окончательно.

Это не просто — он послал тебя к черту и ушел. С таким можно свыкнуться. Потому что Бульдог всегда возвращается. И еще потому что так, быть может, даже и лучше. Ведь ты знаешь, что он где-то там, укладывает сына спать; трет усталые глаза тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя по скуле масляный мазок; заваривает чай — слушает, как свистит чайник (стоит, склонив голову набок и острый, длинный нос отбрасывает мрачную тень, уродуя ему лицо).

Но Кена больше нет. Совсем. Нигде.

Только как его может не быть, если каждый раз, заводя мотор, ты слышишь его голос?

Вы с Молли встречаетесь глазами, и легкого кивка головой достаточно, чтобы вы поняли друг друга: вы ничего не могли сделать. Вы оба понимали, на что шли, когда решали любить Кена (будто бы у вас был выбор). Ты и она — вы оба знали, что Кен никогда по-настоящему не принадлжал вам, никому из вас. Ведь он из тех, кто принадлежит трассе, ветру, он их тех, кто не боится лететь на семи тысячах оборотов, и кто летит. Вы оба знали, что рано или поздно это случится.

Иногда они не могут остановиться. Иногда они не успевают выбраться. Чертовы двести с лишним миль в час.

А что же вы с Молли? Просто не хотели думать, что и Кен однажды не успеет.

Ведь это же он — ведь он всегда выбирался? И ты бежал к нему, сломя голову, сглатывая густой страх, встававший поперек глотки, вглядывался в густой дым, повторяя про себя _давай, Майлз, давай, ну, Майлз? Кен?_ И выдыхал, почти выхаркивал на раскаленный асфальт трассы этот смертельный страх, видя его угловатую, сгорбленную фигуру, медленно, но уверенно выбирающуюся из огненного вихря. Откуда, казалось бы, уже не выбраться. И смотрел, как Молли бросается ему на шею. А Бульдог — живой, мать его — крепко держался за нее, как за единственный якорь, что у него есть в жизни. А ты все равно подбегал, близко, так, чтобы убедиться — он, живой. Так, чтобы Кену даже тянуться не понадобилось, чтобы вцепиться в тебя крепкой хваткой — намертво, по-собачьи, как настоящий Бульдог — и сипло процедить что-то про тормоза.

И хочется сказать — это у тебя, Кен, тормоза сдают. Никаких не осталось.

И думать — а ведь если он однажды не выберется, в этом будет и твоя вина тоже?

*

Кен ухмыляется как-то по-особому криво, почти скалится и цедит уголком рта. Слова роняет медленно, и они срываются, как капли протекающего машинного масла на землю.

Шелби кивает больше сам себе, почти не слыша, что говорит Кен. По большей части они так и общаются — не так важно, что они произносят вслух, как то, что имеют в виду. Он следит взглядом за движением руки Кена и видит, на что тот указывает. Очередное несовершенство в их машине, которое им предстоит устранить.

Работать вместе интересно. Теперь — намного легче, чем в начале шестидесятых, когда они корпели над Коброй. Тогда не было еще взаимопонимания, которого они сейчас достигли.

Теперь отношения между ними — трасса, и Кен выполняет по ней один идеальный круг за другим.

Кен Майлз расставляет свои маркеры.

Хлопает Шелби по спине — маркер. Задирает свой длинный британский нос и словно бы специально выводит Шелби из себя своим самодовольным видом и строптивостью — маркер. Швыряется в него: промасленной тряпкой, гайкой, клином, тормозным шлангом — маркер. Шипит:

— Не сейчас, — маркер.

Шелби говорит:

— Сейчас.

И Майлз целует — хотя кажется, что кусается.

Трется шершавыми губами, лижется, широкими мозолистыми ладонями обхватывает лицо. Соскальзывает на шею, надавливает — направляет. И Шелби теряет связь с реальностью. Она изворачивается и ускользает из его рук, оставляя только чужие твердые плечи, затянутые в рабочий комбинезон и почти забытые жадные вздохи.

Это реальность?

Это мираж, дрожащий, едва ли существующий. Бьет наотмашь собственной абсурдностью — губа саднит там, где чужие зубы впились в кожу.

Кэрролл почти не помнит себя.

Кажется, в последний раз он испытывал такое на своем последнем круге в Ле-Мане в далеком пятьдесят девятом — все одно, что в другой жизни.

Но сейчас Майлз — хриплый, колючий — вцепился в него, и Шелби выпускает невидимый руль из рук.

Где-то в отдалении заходятся бешеным лаем собаки. Должно быть, это просто день такой — сегодня все собаки, что бульдоги, что дворняги, сходят с ума.

— Признай, что машины у Форда уродливые. — Слова не сразу доходят до сознания Шелби, он шумно дышит, пытаясь угомонить дурное сердце. Кажется совсем глупым, что Майлз теперь говорит про машины. (Хотя когда это Майлз говорил не про машины?) Шелби хочется задать кучу вопросов, но разве спрашивать напрямую — это их? Он отодвинется, посмотрит в глаза Кена и все поймет — и Кен тоже все поймет, но это потом. Пока Шелби прижимается лбом ко лбу Майлза и физически не может пошевелиться.

— Уродливые, — через силу соглашается он.

— Совершенно отвратительные. Форд — скопление самых мерзких вещей, и черт возьми, как только тебя угораздило стать частью этого цирка уродов.

— Может быть, и я уродливый. К тому же, ты тоже теперь человек Форда.

Майлз зло качает головой.

— Нет. И никогда не стану. А ты, — он замолкает, отталкивая от себя Шелби. Отходит назад, уперев руки в бока и запрокидывает голову, странно улыбаясь в потолок мастерской. — Ты, — повторяет он, тычет пальцем Шелби в грудь. Туда, где барахлит его мотор.

Больше Кен ничего не говорит, и уходит, тяжело поникнув плечами, а Кэрролл? Утирает лицо ладонями, пряча в них булькающий смех. Недоговоренные слова Майлза звучат в ушах: _Ты — единственная не уродливая вещь, которая есть у Форда._

Кэрролл готов поклясться, что Бульдог окончательно растерял свой рассудок. Впрочем, он и за свой рассудок ручаться не готов.

Он с удивлением обнаруживает, что его руки дрожат.

Такое больше не в новинку, но каждый раз будто новое открытие. Лишнее подтверждение ошибкам в его механизме. Кэрролл разглядывает свои ладони, которые в сумрачном освещении мастерской кажутся почти черными — дрожат.

Палец подрагивает над кнопкой секундомера, пока Кен преодолевает трассу с непостижимой скоростью. Шелби только смотрит — но ему кажется, будто он внутри машины, прижат в тесной кабине своим плечом к плечу Майлза. Чувствует каждую вибрацию автомобиля, да и каждую вибрацию Кена — тоже чувствует.

Палец подрагивает над кнопкой секундомера, и подрагивает уже после того, как Шелби нажимает на нее, одновременно с тем, как Майлз проносится мимо.

Мозг сам переводит секунды в скорость, и Кэрролл почти не верит, хотя знает наверняка, что это чистая правда. Двести миль в час?

Единственный вопрос, который остается у него — как Майлз будет тормозить? На дворе середина шестидесятых, и одно только то, что они развивают скорость в двести сраных миль в час на Форде похожа на дурную шутку. И перед тем, как тормоза отказывают в первый раз, перед тем, как Майлз чуть не остается в горящей машине, перед, перед, перед всем.

Когда он вылезает из машины, весь на взводе от поездки, и спрашивает:

— Ну?

Кэрролл говорит:

— Двести. Но можешь и больше.

— Могу и больше! — радостный, соглашается Кен.

Позже вечером они снова говорят об этом. Шелби облокачивается о капот машины и смотрит на Кена сверху вниз — тот на полу, с инструментами, пытается сделать маленького монстра GT-40 еще быстрее.

— Эй, Кен? — говорит Шелби, и вздрагивает от того, как громко вдруг звучит его голос, отражаясь от стен в гулком ангаре.

В ответ Кен только мычит.

— Кен, послушай, — вновь начинает Шелби, — ты не думал о том, что... Ты не думал о том, как будешь тормозить? — он спотыкается и путается в словах, напарываясь на прямой взгляд Кена. Через мгновение тот откладывает инструменты в сторону, встает, вытирает руки о насквозь уже пропитавшуюся маслом тряпку и облокачивается на капот, замирая в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Кэрролла.

— Кто сказал, что я хочу тормозить?

— Слушай, Кен, я понимаю...

— Разве? — Кен фыркает. — Я говорю, что не хочу останавливаться. Точно понимаешь?

Шелби кивает. Скорее из упрямства, конечно. Самому себе приходится признаться, что он не понимает — едва ли не впервые — что именно Кен имеет в виду.

*

Кена больше нет.

Твой механик ушел, оставив слишком много незаконченных дел, и черт знает, кто теперь отладит барахлящий мотор в твоей груди. Раньше ведь было как? Кен опускал свою тяжелую мозолистую ладонь тебе на плечо, чуть сжимал — и ему все в момент становилось понятно.

Они говорят — Кен так чувствовал машины. (Ты вспоминаешь, как он чувствовал тебя). Они говорят — Кен водил, как бог. (Ты вспоминаешь, каково это, быть рядом с ним, когда Кен за рулем).

И ты думаешь, — кто бы из них, напыщенных идиотов, это понял, если бы _ты_ не показал им. Если бы ты не заставил их смотреть, все бы так и продолжали считать его чудаковатым механиком, который только и знает, как чинить машины.

Они говорят, — он поистине был гением.

Да только как, как бы они это сами поняли, не увидь ты первый, не покажи им это, не ткни их носом? Идиотизм чистой воды, и ты ругаешься сквозь сжатые зубы. Грязно, грубо, сплевывая брань на пол с уголка рта. (Это что, перенимаешь привычки старых друзей? Друзей больше нет, а привычки остались — кому-то же надо взять их себе).

Кто бы из них увидел, как ведет себя Кен Майлз на трассе, если бы ты не вцепился в глотку каждому, кто готов был помешать тебе — помешать ему — помешать вам.

Но Кена больше нет, и всякая трасса пуста. Ты смотришь на идеально ровное полотно, чернеющее в надвигающихся сумерках. Лента дороги будто живая — и вот она уже скручивается вокруг твоей груди, заковывая в тиски, запрещая вдохнуть. И ты давишься водой, которую держишь во рту — вот глупость какая, совсем забыл, как глотать. В мерном гуле голосов за спиной тебе вдруг слышится отрывистый, лающий смех Майлза, и ты спешно оборачиваешься:

чтобы только натолкнуться на пустоту. (Комната полна людей, но Кена там нет — Кена нигде нет — и от этого все кажется пустым).

Тиски разжимаются, позволяя вновь дышать. Глоток, и вода падает тяжелым грузом куда-то в желудок, оставляя после себя чувство тошноты.

Проходит полгода? Проходит год? Проходит сколько уже, два, три года? Ты стараешься не думать о том, что все еще вполголоса говоришь с ним — как если бы Кен и сейчас был рядом. Стоял плечом к плечу, или у тебя за спиной, или замирал в нескольких сантиметрах от твоего лица, облокотившись о капот машины. Стараешься не спрашивать у себя, нормально ли слышать его голос каждый раз, когда заводишь мотор.

Где-то в отдалении собаки заходятся надрывным бешеным лаем.

**fin.**


End file.
